Light Years Away
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: NALEY. Haley had twins who are 17 now. They go on an exchange to Tree Hill and who will they meet there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so i'm starting a new story because it's been stuck in my head for ages. I am continuing with SITWOC but i'm going to do this as well. I should be doing another chapter of back again soon. However, this story is a similar story to A new start so i dont think i will be continuing it as i prefer this story and i dont know where to go with ANS. So... onto the summary and characters..**

-Haley never came back from the tour.

-She was pregnant with twins and wanted Nathan to be able to have his dreams.

-Unlike ANS she is perfectly healthy.

-Chris and Taylor were there for her throughout the pregnancy and they ended up married.

-The moved from Chicago to New york where they bumped into Brooke and Jake who had started dating.

(With the Brucas/Leyton triangle everything happened that happened in season 3/4 but slightly differently since Naley werent there. And there was no school shooting and Brooke and Rachel hated each other then became friends like in the show.)

-Brooke and Jake got married and have three kids together plus Jenny.

-Nikki went to prison.

-Lucas and Peyton got married.

-Keith didn't die and he and Karen have a daughter.

-Mouth and Rachel are married and Mouth kept in touch with Lucas and Rachel kept in touch with Brooke so they are the only people who know everything.

-Haley is a songwriter and private music tutor.

-Chris and Taylor own a club called TCFA (thank chris for alcohol)

**On to characters...**

Haley James  
Age: 34  
Job: Songwriter and music tutor  
Status: Single  
Facts: Went to college while raising twins. Has dated but there was never anything serious. Is a great mother.

Grace Karen Scott  
Age: 17  
Job: In high school  
Status: Has a boyfriend but its a confusing relationship.  
IF: Is captain of the cheerleaders and girls basketball team. Recently found out she has HCM and is still dealing with it. Is a talented musician and artist. Chris has claimed her as his protege. She and Chris are very close.

James Lucas Scott  
Age: 17  
Job: In high school  
Status: Has a steady girlfriend  
IF: Graces twin, is the calmer one. Is on the basketball team and the soccer team. Is very much a james and is like Jake in personality.

Taylor James Keller  
Age: 36  
Job: Night clib owner and manager  
Status: Married to Chris Keller  
IF: Has two sons with Chris, Damien and Tiernan.

Chris Keller  
Age: 37  
Job: Night club owner and manager  
Status: Married to Taylor  
IF: Is very special to Grace and he has a strong influence in her life. A bit maturer than last time we met him.

Damien Keller  
Age: 12  
Status: Ladies man (lol)  
Job: School  
IF: Is quite sporty and has shocked Chris by having no interest in music whatsoever.

Teirnan Keller  
Age: 6  
IF: Musical, looks like Chris. Is quite close with Grace.

Brooke Jagielski  
Age: 34  
Status: Married to Jake  
Job: Fashion designer  
IF: Didn't end well with Lucas or Peyton so never kept in touch with them. Has 3 kids with Jake and they have a great relationship.

Jake Jagielski  
Age:34  
Status:Married  
Job: Basketball coach  
IF: Found love with Brooke. (P.S. i really want to make the point that Jake and Brooke are in love and there will be no Brucas or Jeyton except friendship, even thought that is the way i prefer the couples) Is like Whitey for all the kids

Jenny Jagielski  
Age: 18  
Status: Single  
Job: Helps at the club but in high school  
IF: Hates her Mom, close to her Dad and Brooke. Best friends with Grace and a cheerleader and on the girls basketball team. Can play drums and guitar.

Michael (Mikey) Jagielski  
Age: 11  
Status: Single  
IF: Good at basketball, protective of siblings

Amy Peyton Jagielski  
Age: 7

David Jagielski  
Age:4

Bethany Jagielski  
Age: 6 months

Nathan Scott  
Age:34  
Status: Single  
Job: Ex-NBA  
IF: Has had relationships but they never went anywhere. Wants kids.

Lucas Scott  
Age: 34  
Status: Married  
Job: Writer and coach of the ravens  
IF:Has 3 kids, regrets what happened with Brooke and wishes they could have stayed friends.

Peyton Sawyer Scott  
Age: 34  
Married  
Talent scout for a major music company  
IF: Has worked with Haley but doesn't know it.

Sam Nathan Scott  
15  
Has a girlfriend  
High school  
IF: Good at basketball, inherited the Scott looks, inherited Peyton's taste in music

Ellie Anna Scott  
13  
Single  
School  
IF: wants to be a cheerleader, very cheerful person

Sawyer Scott  
9  
Single  
IF: The brooder of the family, an artist.

Karen Scott  
52  
Married  
Still owns Karen's cafe and Tric  
IF: Has a daughter with Keith, they are very happy

Keith Scott  
54  
Married  
Took over DSM and now it's just SM  
Is happy but doesn't drink

Lilly Rose Scott  
17  
Single  
Helps at Karen's cafe  
Plays basketball and is very wise for her age

**I think that's everyone important covered, so i'll get on with the next chaper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let chapter one commence...**

A bus pulled up outside Tree Hill High School. The writing on the side said New York East High. Students filed out quietly while the Tree Hill students watched them curiously. Finally a woman, who was wearing a suit and had her hair done up in a bun stepped off the bus and it is doubtful whether she even registered the other people standing there.

"I cannot express how angry I am right now!" The woman said in a harsh voice "A stripper" She shrieked, and all the tree hill parents shared a confused look.

"A mechanic stripper" a girl in the back said

"Do you find this funny Miss Scott?"

"A little" the girl replied

"Come here"

The girl walked forward and all the boys from Tree Hill dropped there jaw. The girl was stunning. None of them had a clue how she could be so hot yet still radiate a beautiful innocence. She had long black hair that was layered and slightly wavy. She was average height but seemed to have mile long legs. She was wearing a mini skirt with a pair of black chuck taylors and a Ramones top. She had intense blue eyes and a pretty face. Everyone was intranced by this girl.

"You will be severely punished when we get back"

"I'm sure i will" she replied dryly

All the Tree Hill parents cringed, none of them wanted someone with attitude.

"Go back to where you were" the teacher sighed

Grace gazed over the Tree Hill residents. She saw people she had heard a lot about and most she was related to. She knew this was going to be a surreal experiance and it would be hard to stop them finding out.

"Welcome to Tree Hill" The principle said "We will send you off with the family you will be staying with and you get aquainted with them and we will see you back here tomorrow."

Almost everyone had gone when James leant over to Grace.

"How much do you bet one of us will be with our _Uncle_?" he chuckled softly and she elbowed him the side.

"Grace Scott and Jenny Jagielski" The principle called.

The two girls reluctantly stepped forward and they both heard Peyton gasp softly.

"You two will be staying with Lucas and Peyton Scott."

The two exchanged worried glances and Peyton and Lucas didn't know what to do, but Lucas knew he wanted to get to know Grace, she seemed interesting and as a writer he was always looking for interesting characters to draw from.

"And James Scott and Matt Gold you will be staying with Karen and Keith Scott"

"Is everyone a Scott except me?" Jenny joked quietly and Grace smirked

"We're very fertile people" she laughed

"Ewe" was all Jenny replied.

The two girls walked over to Lucas and Peyton as if it was the last mile. They saw the boys leave with Karen and Keith and gave a shy greeting to Peyton and Lucas.

"Hi, I'm Peyton and this is my husband Lucas"

"I'm Jenny, it's to meet you"

"I'm Grace"

"We heard" Lucas said and they smiled "Come on let's go"

They walked slowly over to the car in silence. Grace and Jenny got in the back seats and Lucas and Peyton got in the front.

"So Jenny, I'm just wondering, did your Dad used to live here?" Peyton asked curiously

Jenny gave Grace a questioning look to which Grace just nodded.

"Yeah, actually so did my stepmom"

"Oh, really?" Peyton questioned

"Yeah" was all Jenny replied so Peyton decided to leave it for a while.

After a few minutes of silence Lucas engaged the girls in some basketball talk. Originally he had just asked if they thought their team was good but they ended up in a lively conversation covering everything to do with basketball. It only finished when they pulled up to the house. It was a large size but still modest. They made their way inside and the place was very homely and welcoming. It was tidy enough to know they made and enough but with still enough clutter to make it feel like a home and not just a show room.

They all made their way inside and Lucas and Peyton called their kids down.

"Sam, Ellie, Sawyer this is Grace and Jenny" they introduced them. The kids exchanged hello's and everyone sat down on the sofa.

They made general conversation and decided to order pizza for dinner. Later Karen and Keith came with James, Matt, and Lilly.

By 11 o' clock the younger kids were in bed and the only people left were Karen, Keith, Lucas, Peyton, Lilly, Sam, James, Matt, Jenny and Grace.

"How about we play 'I never'?" Grace suggested

"Do you remember the last time we played I never?"

"No" Grace said

"My point exactly" Jenny said and everyone laughed while Grace just smirked

"My parents are here" Lilly pointed out

"You've never played I never with your parents?"

"What do you do at christmas?" Grace joked and all the adults looked at her unsurely "Don't worry we won't go into anything x-rated, just funny stuff to get to know everyone, and we'll play with chocolates so you'll get fat instead of drunk" Grace smirked and Keith noticed she did that alot but he hadn't seen her smile.

"Okay, I'll go first. I never... slapped my mom" Grace said looking pointedly at Jenny

Jenny laughed and took a chocolate while Sam and Lilly looked her like she was mad.

"You would too if you met my mom" Jenny defended and Lucas and Peyton nodded. Jenny looked at them and they stopped but gave her an understanding look.

"Okay my go, I never... been on a tour bus" she said and Grace and James took a chocolate

"Moving on" Grace said, uncomfortable with the looks Keith and Lucas were giving her.

"I never..." he paused to look at Lucas and Peyton "wrote a book" he said lamely as Lucas took a chocolate.

"Wow! That was a risky one Jamie" Grace smirked "It should of been more of a... I never... slept with my girlfriend of 2 years" and she laughed softly and Sam, Lilly and Jenny joined in.

"I thought we said no x-rated" Karen added

"It isn't, that's the problem right James?" she laughed as he hit her with a cushion while laughing himself. He wasn't ashamed, he wasn't a virgin but he cared for his girlfriend and wasn't going to pressure her. He realised how like his parents relationship it was, just without the marriage part.

"You know you can have a relationship without sex Grace Karen Scott"

"1, you did not just middle name me and two, really?" she joked

"Of course not" Matt joked as he kissed her on the cheek. Matt and Grace had been dating for four years, since they were 14 yet they had never been anything more than physical. They just figured that since he was captain of the basketball team and she of the cheerleaders that they should be together. But neither was very monogomous.

"There's nothing wrong with your middle name" Karen said but Lucas and Keith were giving each other worried looks. The twins looked familiar and had the surname Scott, it could be a coincidence but they had to be sure.

"My turn" Lucas said as Sam groaned "I never... erm... i never knew my biological father" everyone except Grace and James took a drink.

"My turn-" Keith started but he was interrupted by Grace

"I'm kinda tired and we've got the game tomorrow so I guess I'll go to bed" She said a quick goodnight to everyone and hurried up the stairs.

"Yeah we should all probably go now it's getting quite late Jake would kill us if we stayed up" James said as he went up. Everyone was in bed when Lucas decided to get a drink of water. Hhe saw Jenny sitting at the kitch table and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just miss home a bit" she said

"Do you remember Tree Hill?" Lucas asked gently

"Not really, I was too young but I've heard all about it." She smiled

"So you slapped Nikki?" Lucas chuckled

"Yeah just before she got carted off to prison for something else" Jenny replied bitterly "but i have a great stepmom so it doesn't matter"

"You said she used to live here. Do I know her?" Lucas asked

Jenny looked down and then back up at him "It's Brooke" she said and Lucas was gobsmacked. Brooke and Jake? He never would have expected that.

"Wow! The biggest copliment she payed him in high school was 'I'm drunk you'll do' who'd have thought that they would end up married?" he said still shocked.

"Yeah i heard, anyways goodnight" she said getting up

"Yeah goodnight"

"Grace and Jamed aren't a coincidence" and before he could say anything she said "just thought you should know" and left.

Lucas sat there immersed in his thoughts when he looked up at the calender and saw Nathan was coming to visit tomorrow.

Great.

**What do you think? Comments greatly appreiciated. TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter. and just to clear it up the story is names after the MoZella song. Now we move forth with the story...**

It was early in the morning and Nathan made his way into Lucas and Peyton's kitchen when he saw Lucas sitting at the kitchen table.

"You been here all night man?" Nathan asked

"Pretty much" Lucas replied as he stood up and gave his brother a man hug. Just as they were sitting down Grace walked into the kitchen. Lucas was shocked to see her up so early and she was just as shocked to see him. She nodded in recognition to him and then her eyes rested on Nathan. For a moment Lucas saw mixture of emotions in her eyes and then they went blank.

"Who's this?" Nathan whispered

"Grace, she's exchange student from New York" Lucas relied

"Wow. Tree Hill are really pushing the boat out"

"Lucas, I'm just going to go for a run, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I practically have to beg my kids to get fit" he laughed

"Well it will be good to run without the smell of pollution" she smirked

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Nathan asked

Lucas looked at her uncertainly and she gave him a questioning glance.

"Yeah sure, running with a pro could help my stamina" she said suprising even herself at how friendly she sounded

"Okay just let me change" Nathan said as he left the room.

"Grace" Lucas started quietly "Jenny told me"

"Told you what?" Grace said sharply

"About your mom and-"

"You don't know anything about me and you're not going to. Y'know what, tell _him _that I changed my mind."She said and she left.

Grace ran for an hour until she ended up at the beach. She sat down on the sand and looked out at the sea. She watched the sun rising and just thought of the mess she was in. There was no way that this could end well. Lucas would not keep something like this from his brother and then her whole world would be turned upside down. They were happy and their family was perfect, well maybe not perfect but they were hers and they all worked well together. She made her way back to the house and heard everyone in the kitchen. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Sam, Ellie, Sawyer and Jenny were sitting eating pancakes at the kitchen table and Grace noticed Jenny staring daggers at Nathan.

"Hey" she said making her presence known

"Hey, you okay?" Jenny jumped in

"I'm fine" she said quickly

"How was your run after ditching me?" Nathan said jokingly

"Good" she said shortly

"You were gone for a long time" Lucas said

"I was at the beach for a while, just needed to clear my head"

"Go get yourself changed and we'll have some pancakes for you" Peyton smiled

"Thanks Peyton." Grace said and she left to go upstairs. She got showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a NoFX concert jersey. She went downstairs and took her seat at the table. They ate in almost silence, all that could be heard was the clanking of knives, forks and glasses.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Grace said and she went out into the backyard.

"Yeah, I think I'll join her" Jenny said and she excused herself.

Just as they went out Karen, Keith, Lilly, Matt and James walked into the kitchen. James paused when he saw Nathan but there didn't seem any tension so he guessed nothing had been said.

Unaware that everyone in the kitchen could here them.

"Grace what the hell was that, you were acting like he's just a random stranger"

"I don't want to draw attention to it, unlike you i might add"

"Grace that man rejected you before you were even born"

Inside James shook his head and everyone else looked confused.

"He didn't"

"What? Of course he did, he hasn't been in your life has he?" Jenny said still not understanding

"My mom never told him"

"But you said that your mom told him but he didn't want anything to do with you." she paused for a moment "you lied. You're supposed to be my best friend"

"I lied because it was mine and James' choice to get in touch with him and we didn't want to and i was scared you would try to convince me to"

"Why were you scared"

"Because you might have convinced me and i didn't want that"

"But you still lied to me, and why are you so scared of getting to know your father?"

When Grace didn't answer Jenny carried on.

"Well you know what, he deserves to know, you're here now so you may as well do it now"

"No." Grace said sharply "Our family is just fine, we don't need him, or any of them. I don't want to mess it all up. We're sorted and we're all happy. Brooke, Jake, Chris, Taylor and my mom are all happy"

"But they could be happier"

"or unhappier"

Inside Nathan had figured it out and turned to look at everyone.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked the room in general

"Yeah" James finally answered

"Who are you?" Nathan said rudely

"Grace's twin" he said and Nathan froze looking at him.

Grace and Jenny walked back into the room and felt the tension Grace saw the look Nathan was giving her and realised he had heard.

"This is all your fault" She spat at Jenny as she stormed out of the house.

"Will someone please explain what's going on" Sam demanded

"Later, you lot go upstairs" Peyton said

"But mom" Ellie whined

"Now" and all the kids ran upstairs.

Nathan made his way into the living room and poured himself a scotch.

"It's 10 in the morning" Lucas said

"Yeah, well i just found out I have two kids so just this once I'll make an exception"

"Yeah, you did just find out you have two kids so I suggest you smarten up."

"I've missed so much of their lives already, so why bother?"

"Well you could get to know them and make up for that time"

"Whatever" was all Lucas got in reply so he went back into the kitchen.

"Wow. Drama never stops in this place does it?" Keith said


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay next chapter...**

Grace sat on the riverbank looking out. She watched as a riverboat travelled from one end of the river until it was out of sight. Her hair blew in the wind and she sighed. Jenny wasn't talking to her and her Dad, who she had never met before, just found out about her. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the male figure to take a seat next to her.

"Thought you might like some company" he said, and when he got no reply "or maybe not"

"So you gonna tell me anything or am I just gonna stay in the dark about this?"

Grace looked at him, one perfectly waxed eyebrow raised.

"Really? Nothing? Fine I'll just have to try and make up my own truth. Think. Think." he said as he tapped his chin pretending to think. Grace let out a small chuckle. "Was that a laugh? We have contact people!" he exclaimed as he nudged her.

"You're really weird, you know that?" she said

"What can I say? There's only one Sam Scott"

They sat there in silence for a little while longer when she finally spoke up.

"You're my cousin." and before he could interrupt she carried on "I don't know if you know this but in high school Nathan was married, to my Mom"

"I knew he was married" Sam said nodding

"Do you know why she left?"

"No, I just know she left. We don't really talk about it."

"Nice to know she was erased from all their lives"

"Well she did leave"

"He sent her away!" she exploded "After his cry for attention car crash she was going to come back but he told her not to. He said they needed to chase their dreams or they could end up resenting each other. They hung up, she collapsed, woke up in hospital to find out she was pregnant. She didn't come back or tell him because of the reason he'd told her not to come back"

"Wow, there are just Scotts all over aren't there?"

"Yeah"

"Well, nice to meet you cus"

Grace laughed appreciatively but soon her face fell. "I guess we should go back to the madness huh?"

"Come on, i've got a feeling I might have to drag you"

* * *

"I have kids Luke! and she never told me, it's been 17 years! They're practically adults, who obviously don't like me very much. How could she not tell me? This is huge Luke and she just stayed away, she knew I never wanted to be like Dan and she made me into that.."

Nathan continued his rant as Lucas sat there just as shocked as him, though handling it considerably better.

"Nate, calm down. Now that you know, you can do something about it"

"I guess" he said as he poured himself another scotch and just as he was raising the glass to his lips Lucas pulled it away from him. "You might want to stay sober 'cos if you start acting like a drunk ass, you'll only have yourself to blame.

"Fine" he said and the silence enveloped them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jenny, James, Matt, Keith and Karen were in the kitchen. 

"I'm so sorry James, I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't know anyone could hear" she cried desperately

"I know Jen, and Grace does too" he said as he brought her in to a hug "but you know how she reacts before thinking. She needs some time to cool off"

"She really is a Scott" Keith mumbled to Karen

"Okay" Jenny mumbled as she dried off her eyes.

"James, how is she?" Karen asked "Your mom?"

"At least someone cares" when everyone gave him a look "Well I have to make up for Grace not being here" he shrugges "she's fine." he finally finished.

"Good" Karen smiled softly

* * *

Upstairs, Peyton went into the room where Ellie, Sawyer and Lilly were playing video games.

"Where's Sam?" Peyton asked as she walked in and took a seat on the bed

"Went out"

"Okay, well you're probably wondering what's going on"

"Uh yeah" Ellie replied

"Well you know Uncle Nathan used to be married." Peyton waited for a response but when none came she carried on "well, it turns out he had children"

"Grace and James?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, so it would be good if you could stay up here while we get this sorted out"

"Mom" Ellie whined but was silenced with a look from her mother.

* * *

From the living room, Lucas and Nathan heard the front door close and Nathan's eyes darted to the doorway when Grace appeared moments later.

"Lucas could you excuse us please" Grace asked

"Uh, yeah sure" Lucas replied as he made his way out of the room.

"So you gonna tell me why she never told me" Nathan said looking out the window

"You'd think you were the child" Grace spat, the room fell into silence

"Okay, we could probably send smartass comments at each other all day but it'll get us nowhere. So what do you want to know?"

Nathan smiled to himself then turned around.

"Why has it been 17 years and I'm only finding out now?"

"It's simple, you."

"What, was I that horrible that she didn't want you to know me?"

"No, you sent her away so you could both persue your dreams, she couldn't come back pregnant. If you didn't feel obligated to your wife you sure as hell would have to your child, and she knew that. Do you think you would have got to the NBA with a family at 17?"

"We could've made it work"

"and you probably would have ended up blaming each other"

"you don't know that, I would've rather had a family"

"Would you still feel that way if you were up to your eyes in debt working a nine to five job trying to make ends meet dreaming of what could've been"

"I would never have turned out like my father"

"Nothing would have brought you closer than that."

"That's not the point, i missed out on you and James growing up. You're practically adults"

"It doesn't matter, we have the rest of lives if that's what you want"

"It is, but why did she do this to me?"

"Stop blaming her!" Grace screamed "This is not her fault, and you're that immature that you can't even see it, when I've explained it a million times." She sighed and turned back towards the door. She turned around and looked at him "It's not even worth it." and with that she walked out of the house and to the bus station.

* * *

"Well that sounded dramatic" Matt said from the kitchen just as James' phone started to ring.

Nathan walked into the kitchen just as James answered his phone.

"Hey, where are you going? Okay, yeah sure I'll bring your stuff back with us. Say hi to everyone for me. Bye" He hung up the phone.

Everyone in the room looked at him questioningly. "She just got on a bus to New York, she's going home and said she would see us next week"

Nathan sighed and sat down when Karen looked at everyone.

"Why don't we go on a road trip?" she suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

_A\N now i know Grace is acting like a brat, but she's my favourite and she's quite a complex character who i enjoy writing. I'm going to go into a further explaination in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Also a disclaimer: i own nothing except grace, damien, tiernan, micheal, david, amy, beth, sam, sawyer and ellie._

* * *

Grace sat on the bus listening to her ipod. She thought of what had just happened and a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and checked that no one was looking. She sat back in her seat and leant her head on her window and watched the rain falling rythmically as other cars sped past. She thought to when she was younger and she wondered who and where her Dad was. Her Mom had always told her that he didn't abandon her and that he would love her alot. 

When Grace had found out the full story, she had been mad at her Mom. She screamed, she stomped, she slammed doors, she listened to loud angry music and she didn't talk to her for a month. Then Haley was in car crash. Grace stayed by her bedside for two weeks while she was in a coma. She realised Haley had given up everything for them, she easily could have made a different choice and neither Grace or James would be there.

Slowly, lost in her thoughts Grace fell asleep, and didn't wake up until she arrived back in New York. She got off the bus and walked the rest of the way home.

"Mom?" Grace called out as she opened the door

"Grace?" Haley said as she came out of the living room.

"Hey mom" she said, Haley took in her daughters dishevelled appearance and slightly red eyes and knew something was up.

"Honey what's wrong?" she said as she brought her into the living room to sit on the sofa

"We met him"

"Who?"

"Nathan Scott" Grace said

Haley gasped and brought Grace closer to her

"Why don't you start from the beginning baby"

"Well, the surprise location was Tree Hill and we were put with Lucas and Peyton and he came for a visit and he found out and I spoke to him then i left" Grace replied hurriedly

"Oh Grace. It was unfair for that to be sprung on you, but why did you leave?"

"He kept blaming you!" She exclaimed

"It was my fault," she sighed "will you be able to get in touch?"

"Yeah, James is still there anyway"

"Okay lets go to bed and get some rest"

"Where are Bake and Tris?"

"At the club"

"and the kids"

"In bed"

"Okay, night Mama" Grace said as she gave Haley a hug and going up to her room.

* * *

The next day in Tree Hill... 

"Okay food" Karen said

"Check" Peyton replied

"Music"

"Check"

"Blankets"

"Check"

"Books"

"Check"

"Quizzes"

"Check"

"Kids"

"Che- haha"

"Okay everyone, in the car, now!" Peyton bellowed

"I think we should check everyone's here" Lucas suggested

"Okay, Keith, Karen, Nathan, Peyton, Sam, Ellie, Sawyer, James, Matt, Jenny" everyone raised their hand as their name was called

"Lets go!" and the mini van pulled away from the Scott house.

They had been on the road for a couple of hours when a conversation started.

"So, what's your situation like in New York" Keith asked Jenny

"Well we all live together"

"We?" Karen i asked

"Bake, Tris, Haley and kids"

"Okay let me translate that from Brooke speak back to english" James laughed "In our house is Me, Grace and Mom. Chris, Taylor and their kids Damien and Tiernan. and Brooke, Jake and their kids Mikey, Amy, David, Beth and of course Jenny"

"Must have a big house" Nahan spoke up

"Yeah, we all have our own rooms and spares" Jenny bragged

"How much money do your parents make?" Ellie asked

"Elizabeth Anna Scott"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, we do good, I mean they all have good jobs. Club owner, musician, songwriter, designer, basketball coach and Grace"

"Grace?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, she's done some stuff, most goes into her emergency college fund which she will now have to use but anyway"

"What?" Sam asked confused

"Well up until recently Grace was gauranteed a basketball scholarship. She's amazing but because of her HCM she can't do it anymore"

"She has HCM?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yeah, after she read your book she figured we should get tested. She lied at first and said she didn't have it but in the end she couldn't do that to Mom, or any of us"

Nathan sat in the front of the car and let this all sink in. From everything he had learnt about Grace, he could tell she was very close to Haley and could see she was fiercely loyal.

"How did you find out about Nathan? If you don't mind me asking" Peyton said hitting the jackpot, as far as Nathan was concerned.

"Oooh! Let me tell the story!" Jenny laughed

"No." James denied as Jenny pouted

"Fine. I'll tell Brooke who spilt coffee on those designs" Jenny smirked crossing her arms

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Fine you tell the story"

"Well one day" Jenny started " we were told about a father daughter basketball game and she had no one to play with-"

"So she asked Haley who her father was?" Sam suggested

"You would think" James chuckled

""But no, she came home, had a tantrum and used some words a 9 year old shouldn't know and got her ass grounded. Anyways, while we were all at the game she went snooping through some closets for christmas presents and found pictures and marriage certificates. So Haley told them everything. Grace didn't talk to her for a month"

"Why a month?" Sawyer asked

"Um, my Mom was in car crash and that kind of brought Grace to her senses"

"Was she okay?"Lucas asked

"Not for a while, she was in a coma for a couple of weeks and then she had to hae physical therapy on her ankle but she got better"

"Any other Tree Hill worthy tales?" Peyton jokes

"Well there was that time that James was a fat-ass" Jenny joked

"Shut up, that was a serious situation" James laughed

"Care to explain?" Keith added

"Before we were born they didn't know it was twins and when Mom was about 7 months along they realised the baby was taking too many of her nurtrients or something. So her and Grace weren't getting enough. Grace was tiny when she was born and her lungs weren't properly developed. They didn't think she'd make it but Mom was so sure she would, so she stayed with us waiting for Grace to wake up. It almost killed her but she didn't leave."

"Wow, that is Tree Hill worthy"

"Yeah" James sighed "What are we going o do when we get there? Just walk in and go 'Hey remember me?'!?!"

"Hadn't really thought about it" Nathan admitted

"Maybe you should let them know"

"Okay I'll call Grace. How long do you think we'll be?"

"About 3 hours" Lucas informed him

"Okay, i'll call her now"

* * *

Grace heard her phone ringing but left it on her bedside table and went down stairs.

"Hey tutor baby, you wanna go shopping?" Brooke asked

"Yeah sure, let me just get my purse"

"Leave it, I'll treat you" Haley smiled and they walked out the house ignoring the phone that had just started ringing

* * *

"Hey Grace. Why aren't you answering your phone? Anyway, everyone from Tree Hill is coming, thought i'd just give you a heads up. We'll be about 3 hours, see you then"

"No answer?" Peyton asked

"No, none on the house phone either"

The rest of the journey passed without any trouble and they got to New York a bit earlier than expected.

* * *

"How much did we spend today?" Haley laughed as she slumped onto the sofa

"Not too much I hope" Jake joked as he gave Brooke a soft kiss on the lips

"Hey hubby, how were the kids today?"

"Like our little angels"

"That bad huh?"

"Mommy, we painted the bathroom!" Amy exclaimed as she came into the living room

"Really? What colour did you paint it?"

Brooke and Amy continued their conversation and were soon joined by the rest of the kids and Chris and Taylor.

"Dinners ready" Jake said

All of them made their way into the kitchen and sat down to eat

* * *

The car pulled up outside the house and the adults and James and Jenny got out of the car. They made their way up to the front door and Jenny led them in. James looked at the answering maching on the table and saw it hadn' been played.

"Oh shit" he said

Everyone in the kichen was joking around when Brooke looked up into the doorway and saw the people she hadn't seen in 16 years and didn't think she would see again.

"Oh my God!" Haley breathed

"What the hell?" Taylor explained

"I guess you didn't get my message then?" James chuckled nervously

_what do you think? read and review._

_oh and ps my t key isnt working very well so if there are any missing t's its not my fault lol_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well new chapter. Please review once you've read it. I really like this idea but i'm not getting as much feedback on it and i would like any good or bad. **

Grace looked in the mirror and straightened out her midnight blue dress. There was a dance tonight for both her high school and Tree Hill high.

She looked stunning and she knew it, she just didn't feel it.

Her jet black hair fell in soft curls down her back and framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were red and her skin was a glowing white. She had little eye shadow on and her long dark lashes emphasized her blue orbs, which the dress brought out. The dress itself hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her petite figure. It showed off a little cleavage and dipped low at the back. She was wearing silver diamante studded high heeled open toed shoes that only made her long legs look even longer. She was wearing a sliver pendant that she had gotten from Haley on her 16th birthday.

She looked in the mirror and thought back to the week before when everyone had turned up in the kitchen.

_"I guess you didn't get my message then?" James chuckled nervously_

_"What message?" Grace asked sharply_

_"I called to let you know we were coming"_

_"Well, how considerate of you!" Grace spat sarcastically_

_"Where were you anyway?" Jenny said _

_"We went shopping" Haley stuttered as she looked at Nathan. He was staring and she suddenly got very self concious. She knew from Grace that he hadn't taken the news very well and she doubted it would be all hugs and kisses._

_Nathan looked at Haley and wanted to shout at her, and hug her, and kiss her and say how much he missed her, but he was just rooted to the spot._

_"What, without me?" Jenny tried to joke but was silenced when Grace glared at her._

_"Jake" Brooke nudged him "Maybe we should get the kids to bed"_

_"But Mommy it's only 6 o' clock" Amy said but Brooke just gave Jake a look and they made their way out of the kitchen slowly followed by Taylor and Chris._

_"Hey Hales" Nathan finally got out while Haley just looked at him shocked and Grace scoffed_

_"Nathan" Haley finally breathed out. They were left on their own as everyone else had joined Brooke and Jake in the living room. Grace, James, Haley and Nathan stood, stuck in a type of trance._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked_

_"God! Is that the only thing you know how to say?" Grace exclaimed_

_"Grace!" Haley warned sharply and Grace shut up._

_Nathan watched the interaction with interest. In Tree Hill, he'd got the impression that she was wild and no one would stop her but it seemed all it took was a simple warning from her mother. He then felt and overwhelming surge of jealousy at how close their relationship was, and how much he had missed out on._

_"How you could you be so selfish?" Nathan shouted_

_"Selfish? Nathan do you think raising two kids alone was easy? I did it for you Nathan, I didn't want you to lose your dream!" She shouted back_

_"It should have been my choice! You can't make decisions like that for me!"_

_"But you would have felt obligated, it wouldn't have been a choice"_

_"It could have worked"_

_"We would have been in serperate places all the time with college or basketball and i wanted my kids to have some sort of security" __she said her voice still slightly raised but with a softer tone. During their arguement Grace and James had left the room, deciding to leave them to it, but they sorry were eavesdropping from outside the door._

_"Our kids!"_

_"Yeah, their our kids and I didn't want them to get hurt."_

_Nathan scoffed but Haley carried on._

_"Nathan, you have to understand. It was so hard going through that pregnancy alone, and then when they were born I had to get used to it and figure out what I was going to do. By the time I had got sorted they were old enough to understand what was going on, and I couldn't bring someone into their life if I wasn't sure they would stick around"_

_"So you really think that little of me?"_

_"No, but you could have changed"_

_"But I didn't, and nothing gave you that right to keep them from me!" He shouted and stormed out of the house._

_Haley stood in the kitchen leaning on the sink and heard someone come in._

_"I just want to be alone right now" she muttered wiping the tears away_

_"But I haven't seen my best friend in 17 years" Lucas said and Haley turned around. He wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear "I missed you buddy"_

_"I missed you too" she choked back a sob "Are you mad?"_

_"I'm not mad, a bit confused, but I'm not mad"_

After that Lucas had visited a few times, and Nathan had tried to come and apologize but Haley had been at work nearly everytime and Grace kept sending him away. She remembered the last time he had been by, and thought finally, he had given up.

_Nathan rang the doorbell for the third time this week and sighed. He had been trying desperately to talk to Haley or Grace. They'd been so cold and the one time he had actually seen Haley she had barely said two words to him. James was talking to him but he hadn't seen him much. He knew Lucas had visited a couple of times._

_He rang the doorbell again and the door opened and Grace stood in the doorway._

_"You."_ _was all she said but he could tell by the tone that she was definately not happy to see him._

_"Grace, can i just talk to your Mom?" he pleaded_

_For a moment she considered telling him where she was, but then the moment was gone._

_"No, when will you get it through your skull that we don't need you and we don't want you so go back to where you came from 'cause we sure as hell don't want you here!" She spat with venom and a tone that left no room for arguement_

_"Fine, I'm done here" he said and turned on his heal and walked away from the house._

She was scared that he had really gone back but Sam had told her he was still around. She was ready now and made her way down stairs. She linked arms with James, who was going as her date tonight since Matt had gone away and Becky couldn't come.

"Wow, Grace! You look great!"

"Don't look too bad yourself Scott" she laughed

They made their way out to the car and got in with Jenny.

"We're all dateless tonight huh?" Jenny laughed

"Well our other halves are otherwise occupied, while you my love, are single" James teased

"Tonight will be good right?" Grace asked

"Right" Jenny and James reassured quickly

* * *

"Peyton I told you we'd be early" Nathan moaned 

"Stop bitching and help us chaperone" Lucas said

"It's not my job, you two are the parents" Nathan said but then paused when Lucas and Peyton raised their eyebrows "Scratch that" he said

Sam, Lilly and Ellie stood in the middle of the dancerfloor admiring the decor. Half was done in the blue, black and white of the Tree Hill Ravens and the other half was done in the red and black of the East High Panthers.

The gym started to fill up and it soon got crowded and Nathan was stood at the side of the gym hoping to go unnoticed.

He saw James, Grace and Jenny make their way in and go and talk to Sam and Lilly.

"Hey" Grace said

"Hey, you look good" Lilly complimented

"Thanks so do you"

"Well cus, I think we should dance" Sam said to Grace and she linked arms with him and moved over to the dancefloor and they were followed by Lilly, James and Jenny. They danced in pairs (Jenny had found a random guy) but as the next song started they formed a circle and danced and laughed together. This was the most fun they had all had a dance like this.

Nathan, Peyton and Lucas watched from the sides and smiled slightly.

"She's beautiful isn't she" Peyton said and Lucas gave her a questioning look "Grace" she carried on and Nathan had to agree. He thought she was the perfect mix of him Haley even if she was more obviously like him but he saw so much of Haley in her. He leant against the wall as Lucas and Peyton moved around the gym.

He watched as Grace laughed as Sam spinned her around, and as James danced with Jenny. A slower song started and they swapped partners so Jenny was dancing with Sam and Grace was dancing with James.

"He's here y'know" Grace said to James

"Yeah I know, and I don't think he's going anywhere"

"But-"

"No Grace, I think you should give him a chance. It wasn't his decision to not be in our lives and Mom has always taken the blame for that"

"But his reaction was hardly encouraging"

"He's human Grace, you may be able to turn off your emotions and pretend you don't care but not everyone can"

"Excuse me?"

"Grace, all I'm saying is people think you act or talk without thinking but I know you, I know that you think everything through then do what will give you the best reaction from the other person"

"So I'm manipulative?"

"stop being so predantic, all I'm saying is you control your emotions and that's your choice but don't blame people for having their own"

Grace was about to reply when James felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Becky" he said pulling her in for a hug and kissing her on the lips.

Becky and James had been dating for six months and he was pretty sure he was in love with her, even though he hadn't told her yet. She was a pretty girl, plain but pretty. She was nice and friendly and easy going and he loved that about her. They had also decided to wait until they were in love, neither was a virgin but they wanted it to be special.

He turned around to finish his conversation with Grace but she was already gone. He sighed, she was going to be pissed at him, and he understood why, that had come out wrong and sounded like he was insulting her which wasn't what he wanted to do. He just wanted her to see it from a different perspective.

Grace made her way through the crowd to the bleachers where she knew most of the jocks would be with a substantial supply of alcohol. She looked to check no teachers were watching and stepped underneath, careful not to damage her dress. What she didn't notice was a certain chaperone watching her. He walked over to near the bleachers to wait for her to come out.

The bleachers went high as this was the schools main gym. She saw the group of jocks standing in the middle and walked towards them.

"Grace Scott, what can we do you for" Craig asked.

Craig and Grace had a close friendship. She was the only person who knew he was gay and he was the only person, outside her family, who kew she wasn't really a slut.

"You've all got what I want" she smirked and the guys laughed, she stayed away from basketball players. If anything happened they would brag to Matt and it would cause trouble in the team, and she didn't want that. But they all knew she was an excellent player so they respected her and didn't give her ay crap.

"Drinks it is then?" Jeremy asked

"Definately with the day I've had" she said picking up a cup they had brought in. They poured the liquid into her cup and they carried on talking.

It was unusual, but all the basketball players felt protecitve of her, they wouldn;t let her drink too much as they knew it could get her into trouble. And although they usually loved it when girls are drunk and acting crazy, it was different with Grace.

They went out the fire exit that was under the bleachers. The way the gym had been designed meant the bleachers were over a fire exit, which wis pretty stupid in Graces opinion, but it was perfect for time like these.

"So how are you?" Craig asked as they moved away from the group.

"What?"

"Well you said you'd had a bad day and I'm guessing it's something to do with the long last father that was chaperoning."

"It's just a mess" she sighed and sat down, the buzz wearing off "James wants him to stick around, I can tell"

"Maybe you should try, I mean, aren't you even a little bit curious?"

"Nothing to be curious about" she shrugged

"There's plenty just give it a go. But I think I'm going to take you home, that dress is too pretty to be ruined by the floor"

"Okay" she said quietly as they went over to his car

"Why can't Matt be more like you?" she wondered aloud

"Because then he wouldn't be attracted to you"

She laughed but then sombred "I don't think he is anyway" she sighed looking out the window

"He is, don't worry, but lets sort out one problem at a time." he said as they pulled up to her house "Go to bed, sleep off the alcohol, go see your father and get to know him. It's what you want, even if you don't know it yet"

She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

**Read and review please**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Grace woke up with a slight head ache. She'd drunk more than she thought but she remembered everything that had happened. She was hit with the realisation that maybe Nathan could make their family whole, happier. She was willing to take that chance, he wasn't going away and she knew he had been waiting for her to come out of the bleachers. He actually cared, and she could see it in his eyes that he still loved her mom; even though he was angry and hurt, he had been without her for so long and missed her that he wouldn't waste any more time, but she knew he would do nothing without her and James' blessing. And he already had James' so it was down to her.

She got up, had a shower and put on a pair of jeans, a stanford jersey and uggs.She got in her car and retrieved her oversized sunglasses from the passanger seat and put them on because the sun was hurting her eyes. She drove to the hotel that she knew they were all staying in. She walked in and made her way to the reception desk but before she got there she heard Peyton's voice.

"Grace?" she asked

"Hey Peyton" she replied

"And here I was thinking we were in New York" Peyton laughed and Grace looked at her questioningly as she took off her sun glasses. "You look very california" Peyton said pointing to her clothes.

"Yeah well we lived there while mom was in college and I guess it a part of it always stuck with me" she smiled

"Any reason you're here or were you just passing through?"

"Actually, um, I was looking for Nathan" she said rather timidly

"I think he's gone to the basketball court downstairs"

"Okay thanks Peyton" she said as she walked in the direction of the stairs to go down

"Grace" she called and Grace turned around "Good luck, and don't give up, he's almost as stubborn as you" Grace nodded and carried on walking.

* * *

Nathan threw the ball through the air effortlessly and it sailed into the basket. He stood there relishing in the moment, he never got tired of it. It was still as much as a thrill as it was when he made his first basket, even with the years of playing professionally. 

"Nice shot" he heard and he turned around to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He saw her standing there and was in shock, she was willingly talking to him, she had come to him and she wasn't acting cold, she seemed almost nervous to him.

"Nice shot" she repeated "But I could do better" he chuckled slightly and threw the ball at her

(okay so i dont know much about basketball but she does what nathan did in the first episode when he played Lucas, before the game started he did some fancy thing lol)

"Impressive" he said

"Thanks" she smirked "But I didn't come here to showcase my basketball skills"

"Oh really, why did you come here then?" he challenged

She stopped, he was being awkward but she guessed she deserved it "Well I came to talk to you" she paused and he said nothing so she carried on "I'm sorry for being such a bitch the whole time you've been here, and acting like a brat, and treating you like the bad guy. I didn't know how you were going to react so I put my defenses up and tried to push you away before you did to me. But it doesn't look like you're going anywhere, so i was here to say that I would like to get to know you and I would like for you to be a part of my life" she finished with a deep breath as she she looked over at him

"You get your speech making abilities from me but you say them at the speed of your mother" he smiled "I would love to get to know and be a part of your life. And now that we've sorted that out can I ground you for drinking under the bleachers last night?"

"Don't push it" she laughed.

* * *

They talked for hours just getting to know each other and found it amazing how well they got on. They joked and seemed at ease with the past and eventually they went to get lunch.

"Thank god, I'm starving" Grace said as the pizza was placed on their table

"Yeah, do you ever eat? You're so skinny!"

"I prefer the term slim, but yeah Brooke once said if I turned sideways that i'd disappear" she chuckled at the memory

"But your not like anorxic or anything?" he asked concerned

"No, I eat like a pig, but I work out a lot and I have good metabolism" she smiled

"Good" he smiled

After they finished eating they made their way back to the car.

"What are you going to do about Mom?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously still love her, and I know she never stopped loving you"

"It's complicated"

"It doesn't have to be, you love each other and enough time has been wasted already."

"But-"

"No, you take a chance, it's not even a real risk since I'm always right and I know she loves you. You're soul mates. You both made mistaked but you're being given a second chance to fix them so take it."

"Wow" he blew out "You're really covincing"

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"When should I-"

"Now" she said pointing at her car "Come on, lets go" she said as she unlocked it.

* * *

They walked into the house and Nathan looked at Grace.

"She's in the kitchen" she said and when he listened he realised he could hear her singing.

Nathan made his way in there and Grace waited outside the door. Haley was washing the dishes while singing along to her ipod. Nathan stood and watched her, it seemed as if time had done nothing to her, if anything she was hotter. She had died her hair in the last week so it was now a dark chocolatey brown and shorter. It was closer to how it was when they'd met and he really liked it. Haley turned around to get something off of the counter and saw Nathan standing there and stopped.

"Don't let me interrupt" he smiled as she took her headphones out

She smiled back "Okay so now I'm embarassed" she laughed slightly and he chuckled. She was relaxing slightly although she didn't know what to expect, the last time she saw him was when he stormed out.

"No I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I treated you really badly the last time I saw you and I shouldn't have said the things I said. I was out of line"

"No they weren't Nathan, I deserved worse. I should have told you about the kids, I had no right to keep them from you"

"Haley, I understand why you did it, okay? I'm hurt but I get it. I'm just glad they've had a good life, which they obviously have. You're a great Mom Hales, I always knew you would be"

"You'll be a great father too Nathan" she smiled

"I want to try again" he blurted out

"W-w-what?"

"I want to be with you again, I never stopped loving you. I said always and forever and I meant it. It's been a long time and I know we'll have to take it slow but I want to be a family with you and the kids"

"But what about James and especially Grace, they haven't been the most accepting"

"I spoke to Grace today, she's the one who encouraged me to do this" he said

"But-" Haley was interrupted by her phone ringing. She saw it was a text from Grace, she opened it and it read _Go for it!_ she laughed and showed the text to Nathan who chuckled and took a step closer to Haley. He put his hands to her waist and the faces moved closer, the paused centimeters from each other's face and gazed into their eyes, seeing only love there, before Nathan crashed his lips onto Haley's. It was a kiss of longing and they were only interrupted when the heard "eww" outside the room. They laughed and hugged, clinging to each other for a little bit longer. Both smiling.

* * *

**Okay Naley are back together. and who's been watching? Carrie's such a bitch, can't they have one season without someone coming between Naley? I hope nothing happens that suck royally. r&r please**


	8. Important Authors Note

Okay, I'm thinking of deleting this story. It doesn't seem as popular as some of my other stories and I don't think it's very well written. But.. another reason I am thinking of deleting this story is because I've started another story. It's similar in some ways to Light Years Away but currently doesn't have a name.

Heres the summary..

Nathan and Haley are in college and Duke are playing Stanford bringing Nathan and the gang to california where Haley lives with her children Grace and James.

It's similar to LYA because I plan to skip ahead a few years. I don't know whether to havethe part that's15 or so years later as a sequel or just keep it as one story.

Let me know what you think. If i get enough people that wantto keep this story going I will not delete it but I'm a bit stuck so if anyonewants me to keep it ideas would be greatly appreciated. So let me know.


End file.
